


Temporary Bliss

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: Luke never knew that he could fall in love with the way Ashton's body looked painted under the light of the moon or how intense the color of hazel could seem when staring at him under a haze of demand. Luke lay back on those nights, trying his best to savor the moment until the next time he would end up in Ashton's bed, tucked into his side with only racing heartbeats and uncaught breath between them.Luke and Ashton find temporary bliss within each other that may amount to something much more than they thought it could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from and fic based off of Temporary Bliss by The Cab  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Luke never imagined that what he and Ashton shared could turn into something more than what it was. He thought the sex was merely a means to an end on lonely nights. The touches weren't of pure desire and want for each other, but for somebody,  _ anybody _ . He never knew that he could fall in love with the way Ashton's body looked painted under the light of the moon or how intense the color of hazel could seem when staring at him under a haze of demand. Luke lay back on those nights,trying his best to savor the moment until the next time he would end up in Ashton's bed, tucked into his side with only racing heartbeats and uncaught breath between them. 

 

What they had wasn't enough for Luke anymore, the temporary fixation, the momentary need. Luke wanted to be wanted all the time, not just in the dead of the night when they were both a bit lonelier and tipsier than usual. It'd started on tour, hotel rooms with comfortable beds beckoning to them. When hotels weren't on their stops along the way, they'd make due at the venue, in the dressing room before they left and wouldn't be able to get away with it on the bus. Luke figured maybe it'd started because they were familiar people to each other, that they could trust one another enough to know what was good for them. But now, as Luke stood at Ashton's doorway in nothing but a pair of his boxers he wasn't so sure this was what was best. 

 

Luke didn't know what morning would bring, whose bed he'd be in- Ashton's or his own. Sometimes he would slink away when all was said and done, other times Ashton seemed more insistent that he stay, and Luke would not be one to argue that. He loved the sex, he craved it and needed Ashton's touch, but he also needed to feel like it wasn't just the sex for Ashton. They knew what they were doing was foolish, it could tear them apart from the inside out in a matter of seconds but Ashton’s comforting hand on Luke’s inner thigh had dulled any fears. Luke knew Ashton wouldn't mean to hurt him.  

 

This wasn't conceived out of a plot to wind up hurting each other. It was merely a quick fix to something they could control. Sometimes they got lonely on the road, sometimes they just needed someone else to help fill the void, and they were each other's go to when times were tough mentally and emotionally, they'd convinced themselves that they could handle taking care of each other physically as well. While it was fun at first, Luke started to feel an attachment that was linked to their physical relationship and their emotional one. And when he realized that, he knew he was in trouble. He was falling for Ashton and there was no way to get back up. 

 

Luke paused only momentarily before grabbing the door handle, a breath of air dancing in his lungs and then into the hotel air as he pushed the door open. Luke was met with the sight of Ashton sprawled on the bed, his tan skin illuminated by the moonlight, the older man never shutting the curtains, even when Luke was on his way from across the hall. There was something voyeuristic about it, feeling like the world could watch merely by passing their window. Sometimes that's all Ashton wanted, was to watch Luke get himself off, and other times that's all he would allow Luke, to watch Ashton get off. 

 

Ashton sat up to greet Luke, sliding his body off the bed and reaching a hand out to him. Luke grabbed it greedily, knowing that he needed more, that his need was insatiable and that no matter how much of Ashton he had, it'd never be enough, because it would be gone once the sun peeked its way over the horizon. 

 

“There’s my pretty boy,” Ashton praised, running his free hand over Luke’s freshly shaven jawline. Ashton had no preference to Luke with or without facial hair but Luke liked the way Ashton's fingertips grazed his skin and he wanted to feel it for all it was. 

 

Luke swallowed hard and reached up for Ashton’s hand, feeling the compulsion to confess to all that he'd been feeling but he bit it back as Ashton moved their now joint hands down Luke's chest. Ashton knew all of Luke’s weakest points, knew the spots that drove him wild and had him begging for more. Ashton tweaked Luke’s nipple lightly, Luke’s hold on his hand dropping as a moan worked its way through him. He wanted this more than anything, but he also wanted more than this. 

 

“I want to take care of you tonight,” Ashton whispered, letting his hand trail down Luke’s abdomen, coming to rest on his hip, rubbing deep circles into Luke’s flesh. The overwhelming anticipation for Ashton to take control of Luke heightened, Luke melting at the words Ashton had so softly spoken.  

 

Ashton's hand that was once in Luke’s broke free and grabbed at Luke’s ass. Luke’s desire to please Ashton won over, no matter how much Ashton said he wanted to take care of Luke there was still an underlying need for Luke to please. He pressed himself further into Ashton's hand, loving the way Ashton bit his lip and let his eyes rake across Luke’s body. 

 

Ashton delivered a small pat to Luke’s pert ass, Luke nearly going boneless just from the small contact. “Do you want me to take care of you tonight, baby?” 

 

Luke nodded quickly, he was so past wanting that he feared if Ashton didn't he would melt into a disillusioned puddle of  _ need.  _

 

_ “ _ Yes,” Luke hummed reaching up to place his hand on the back of Ashton’s neck, driving them together in a heated kiss. Their bodies couldn't be closer, Luke knew Ashton could feel how hard he already was. It didn't take much for Luke to get excited, but when it was Ashton he was talking about, it took even less than usual. 

 

It was rare for Luke to take control in such a way and while he liked it in the moment, he wanted to be under Ashton’s control. He wanted to follow orders that slipped so beautifully from Ashton’s mouth. Nothing got to Luke more than following Ashton’s lead. 

 

Ashton licked at Luke’s mouth, demanding entrance and Luke was not going to disobey or deny himself the pleasure. He couldn't help that his hands wandered to Ashton’s curls, they were almost as hypnotizing as Ashton’s eyes. Luke loved to card his hands through them, loved when they tickled his skin and sent shivers through his body. 

 

Ashton broke the kiss to trail kisses down Luke’s neck, paying special attention to where his neck met his shoulders, a spot that Luke was weak for. Luke’s hands pressed Ashton further into him, Ashton not lingering too long before continuing down to Luke’s nipples. A strike of excitement shot through Luke as Ashton teased him, looking up at him as he licked and sucked with such a fervor it sent wildfires of passion through Luke’s veins. 

 

It was a new dynamic to see Ashton pleasing Luke  _ and  _ taking charge at the same time. It was heaven and hell, hot and cold all at the same time. Luke was frozen in place but the heat of the moment was so intense it could've melted the ice caps. 

 

Ashton dipped lower and pulled Luke’s boxers down, Luke wanting to reach for release but he knew Ashton wouldn't like that. So, he stood with need racing his heart, his blood pumping so fast he was dizzy. Ashton took his time to work down to where Luke needed him most, starting with just a light hand stroking him as his mouth marked up the pale skin of Luke’s stomach. 

 

“You're so beautiful baby,” Ashton moaned, his words muffled into Luke. 

 

The praise made Luke feel weightless, and though he could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest he was sure it was just because it was trying to escape him in an attempt to soar. Finally Ashton put his mouth to work, drawing out the process as long as he could. He teased at first and then all at once took Luke and Luke would've collapsed from the overwhelming sensation of euphoria if it weren't for the fact that Ashton's hands were splayed on his ass, keeping him as steady as he could be. 

 

Luke knew he wouldn't last much longer and he knew Ashton was aware of that as well, what with the way he was moaning and his body was shaking. There was a pool of heat low in Luke’s stomach that only intensified as Ashton smacked his ass and then gripped as his hand hit down. 

 

Ashton pulled away completely and left Luke feeling abandoned but as Ashton got off his knees Luke felt the hands on his shoulders before he saw what Ashton was doing. The room was already dizzy and spinning but Ashton spun Luke around and Luke collapsed face first into the bed, his ass out for pleasure. 

 

“Want me to eat you out pretty boy?” Ashton asked, trailing his fingers whisperingly soft down Luke’s spine. 

 

Luke, with his cheek pressed into the mattress, could only moan his affirmation. Articulation wasn't his finest suit to begin with, and now with the overwhelming urgency of release he felt, he couldn't manage much more than a moan. Luke closed his eyes, liking how the feel of Ashton's touch was heightened when his sense of sight was eliminated. 

 

Luke let go of all his inhibitions as Ashton’s fingers trailed to his ass, something as wrong as what they were doing had never felt so right to Luke. He’d questioned what it was they were doing, wondered if this fell into the lines of friends with benefits or if it was merely continuous booty calls. Perhaps they walked a fine line along those two realms. Whatever it was they were and no matter how much more Luke wanted he wouldn't deny that when Ashton slowly licked at his hole, he'd never felt better. 

 

Moans ripped out of Luke, starting low as a rumble in his chest and then higher as they came out of his trembling lips. Ashton was slow and languid with the way he worked at Luke, pausing to praise him, his calloused hands gripping Luke's soft skin, tongue working miracles. Luke pulled at the bed sheets, his fingers tangled up and breath coming in labored pants. 

 

“You want to come for me, beautiful?” Ashton asked, tone husked with passion. It wasn't even a question worth asking, Luke didn't just want to come, he  _ needed  _ to. “Come for me.” 

 

At Ashton's words Luke came and the release was worth the wait, his hold tightening on the sheets as Ashton licked one last time and patted Luke’s bottom softly before getting to his feet. 

 

By the time Luke was all cleaned up and as presentable as he could get, hair still mused and cheeks flushed but was good enough to run across the hall to his own room, the moon was starting to drop, the sky a dark blue tinged with darker purple. 

 

Luke was about to make his way to the door but Ashton’s voice pulled him back and stopped him completely. “Stay.” 

 

Luke turned slightly, in his peripheral he could see Ashton with a hand reached out to him and a hopeful look on his face. Luke wanted to stay but he knew he would end up leaving at some point anyway. Maybe it was better to get it over with sooner. The more time he spent in Ashton's embrace the worse he felt when he wasn't in Ashton's arms. 

 

“If you want to, you don't have to, but I'd really like it if you did,” Ashton continued. 

 

Luke mulled it over in his mind as he turned to fully look at Ashton, wondering if the pleasure of being with Ashton would be worth the pain of having to walk away in the morning, pretending as if it had never happened at all. 

 

“I want to,” Luke admitted. “But I don't think I should. I’ll only have to leave soon enough.” 

 

Ashton's shoulders sagged and his hand dropped, he bit his lip unsurely, as if he was contemplating the next words he should or shouldn't say. 

 

“What if you didn't leave?” 

 

Luke went statuesque still as Ashton approached him. What if he didn't? What if he didn't leave, then what? Luke couldn't figure out what Ashton was driving at, no matter what answer he came to on his own it didn't seem feasible for Ashton to have come to. Luke was convinced Ashton didn't want anymore than what they had, but perhaps he shouldn't have assumed something so bold. 

 

Ashton was inches from Luke and Luke could see the underlying desperation shining through the hope his eyes held. “You could stay, not just for the night, you could just stay with me.” 

 

Luke was taken aback, the words he'd yearned to hear for the past few months finally ringing through his ears and it didn't seem possible. It didn't seem like reality when Ashton lightly pushed sweat slicked hair out of Luke’s eyes and let his hand linger, his fingers brushing over his lips softly. 

 

“You could stay and be with me, if you want.” 

 

Luke shuddered with desire at the thought of waking up in the morning with Ashton and not having to scurry back to his room before Michael or Calum knocked on their doors saying they wanted to go for breakfast. Luke needed to know what it was like to wake up to Ashton and know without even a shred of doubt that he wanted him there. 

 

“I’ll stay,” Luke amended. 

 

Ashton blew out a breath and the hope in his eyes turned to admiration as he pulled Luke in close and nuzzled into his neck. 

 

“You don't know how long I've wanted you to stay,” Ashton whispered. “I've wanted more than this since before it even started.” 

 

Luke's heart thrummed in contentment as Ashton broke away and led him back to the bed, pulling the sheets back so they could slip under them together and Ashton could pull him close. Luke rested against Ashton's chest, counting his heartbeats as Ashton rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Luke's arm. 

 

“What do we do tomorrow?” Luke wondered aloud, not sure what reality they would walk into. 

 

“Whatever has to be done.” 

 

Luke understood the words for what they were. They would figure out the next step, whether that was telling the rest of the band or keeping it to themselves. 

 

“Whatever it is we have to do, we’ll do it together, right?” Luke asked, needing it to be solidified just one last time. 

 

“Together,” Ashton confirmed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!!  
> Find me on tumblr at lashtonsillusion


End file.
